Kumari
You may also be looking for the original ice cutter ''Kumari. The Kumari was an Andorian battle cruiser that was in service with the Andorian Imperial Guard during the mid-22nd century. It was named after the first ice cutter to circumnavigate Andoria and was the first starship of her class. The Kumari was put under the command of Commander Shran in 2142. ( ) The Kumari was capable of speeds in excess of warp 5 and was armed with advanced weaponry and a tractor beam. In 2154, the ship had a crew complement of 86. ( ) ]] In December 2153, the Kumari entered the Delphic Expanse in search of the Earth starship ''Enterprise''. After spending several weeks following Enterprise's warp trail, the Kumari rendered assistance in capturing a Xindi prototype superweapon. It was only discovered later that the Andorians intended to take the weapon for themselves, though Enterprise's captain Jonathan Archer prevented Shran from doing so by detonating the prototype. The Kumari escaped destruction, but suffered heavy damage. ( ) On February 14, 2154, the Kumari followed the trail of the Xindi superweapon and lent assistance to Enterprise's attempt to destroy the weapon before it could attack Earth. The Kumari engaged Commander Dolim's Xindi warship, providing a critical diversion to allow Archer's team to board the weapon and destroy it. ( ) Later that year, the Kumari was assigned to lead a covert task force of five warships inside a nebula, monitoring local space. Attempting to warn Shran of the Vulcan intent to invade Andoria, the Enterprise located the Kumari with the help of Vulcan Ambassador Soval. Though Shran was initially reluctant to trust Soval and the Enterprise crew, he eventually agreed to pass their information onto the Imperial Guard. While the Imperial Guard ultimately agreed to redeploy its forces to counter the invasion, the Kumari was but only one ship in a small and hastily deployed fleet consisting of Enterprise and five other Andorian vessels. The fleet, however, succeeded in holding off a dozen Vulcan cruisers at the Battle of Andoria long enough for Archer, back on Vulcan, to provide information leading to the removal of Administrator V'Las, leader of the Vulcan High Command and main proponent of the invasion. The Kumari drew fire away from Enterprise on at least one occasion during the battle. ( ) While escorting the Andorian ambassador to the trade conference on Babel in November 2154, the Kumari was destroyed by a Romulan drone-ship posing as a Tellarite vessel. Only 19 of the 86 crew members, including Shran and Lieutenant Talas, managed to get away in escape pods. They were later rescued by Enterprise, where Shran and Archer held a toast to the ship, commenting on the futures of both of their ships. ( ). Onboard the Enterprise was also the Tellarite ambassador and a fight broke out between the two species and Lieutenant Talas was shot by the ambassadors second command. She developed an infection and died. Shran wanted revenged and challenged the commander to a battle to the death so later Jonathan Archer took his place and found a loop hole in the Andorian tradition rules and they both survived. Kumari personnel * See: ''Kumari'' personnel Category:Starships de:Kumari es:Kumari